


Body Pillows Don't Get Up To Pee

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve’s pretty sure Sam’s more on top of him than the bed, he’s basically a body pillow right now, and body pillows don't get up to pee.





	Body Pillows Don't Get Up To Pee

Steve really has to pee. Steve doesn’t think he’s ever had to pee more than right now in his entire life. But Sam is cuddling him so completely there is no way he can free himself without waking him. Honestly Steve’s pretty sure Sam’s more on top of him than the bed, he’s basically a body pillow right now, and body pillows don't get up to pee. 

Steve takes a deep breath. He can do this. He’s a supersoldier, he is Captain America, he can handle not going to the bathroom for a few hours. 

Sam groans and shifts in his sleep, pressing a kiss to Steve’s chest as he turns his head. Steve feels himself flush all over from the love in that one small gesture, and raises a hand to cup the back of Sam’s head. 

Even if his bladder bursts it will be fucking worth it. He doubts that’ll happen of course. God, he hopes that doesn’t happen. 


End file.
